New girl in town
by mimzie101
Summary: FAX!AU and possible OC. What happens when Max moves into a rich small town where she meets Fang at school and instantly starts to hate him then finds out that hes her next door neighbor. Please R&R, a work in progess and on hiatus for the moment.
1. moved in

hey pplz please R&R this story this is my first fanfict so the firs chapter probly wont be that gud but'll get better soon so onto the story

* * *

chapter 1

MPOV

"MAX, HURRY AND GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE. IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL, AND YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!!!!!!" mom yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. We had just moved in to our new house yesterday, and mom is already making us start school. I live with my two sisters and one brother they are Gazzy, who is eleven, Ella, who is fifteen, and Angel, who is six.

"MAX!!!!!"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING! GIVE ME A SEC.!" I yelled as I started to pull on my favorite jeans. I looked in the mirror on my door before I left. I was wearing black baggy jeans and a really tight T-Shirt the school says we have to wear; it's gray with WHS written in big, red, bold letters in the middle.

Jeez I can't see how girls can't breathe in shirts like this, it's too tight.

"MAX, IF I HAVE TO SAY YOUR NAME ONE MORE TI-""Mom, you don't have to shout I'm right here." I said as I started to walk down the stairs into the kitchen

Our house is huge, there are three floors on the first floor is the huge kitchen with an island in the middle and a bar in two of the exits. One of the exits leads to the living room which has one of the L shaped sofas, two big chairs (all khaki color, bleh) and a flat 72" screen TV. The other exit, which is the one I came through, goes of into the dining room, which has a corner booth in one corner and a table for six in the middle, and the stairs. There is also a garage that connects to the kitchen and a backdoor that leads to the pool. Upstairs is where Gazzy's, Ella and Angel's, and my room is.

Ella and Angel have to share a room because well I don't know why they just do. Anyways their room is big with two twin beds one on each side of the room. Their room is split in two and on Angel's side of the room is her twin bed with a flower comforter, Whinnie the pooh sheets and pillow cases, and covered with stuffed animals. She has a pink table in the corner to draw and write on and pink bookshelf because that girl loves to read. On Ella's side is her twin bed with Jonas brothers sheets and comforter . Jonas brothers posters, Jonas brothers stereo, and Jonas brothers computer (I think she's obsessed with thee Jonas brothers).

In Gazzy's room is well how I should put it ….it's a guys room not much to say.

My room is the second biggest in the house. It's also the coolest room in the house. It's at the side of the house and is painted bluish purple and on the ceiling it's bluish purple with little specs of white. It has a queen size bed coming of the wall with light blue sheets and comforter. It has a walk-in closet that's deep enough to fit my bed. I have my own bathroom so I won't hog the one in the hall and I have my own black hp laptop. And I have window seat that has a window that can open up, but the bad thing about that is that the only thing you see out of it is the neighbor's house and it is level with one of their windows. It is also like only 5 feet separating the two windows.

On the third floor is my mom's room and the weight room, but I don't feel like going into all the boring details about that right now.

"Well," said mom" Max, if you would have come down sooner then I wouldn't have to have shouted. now get going or all of you will be late"

"Fine, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, let's go" I stated and started heading for the door.

"Ummm, aren't you forgetting something?" Ella asked jingling something.

I turned around "I thought my keys were in the car, where'd you get those?"

"In your room last night, I had to get some CDs out of your car"

"Didn't I tell you before not to go in my room? Oh well, never mind let's go or we'll be late" I said as I grab the keys and got into my black Porche.

**FPOV**

"YO,MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY KEYS???????"I yelled from the top of the stairs."THEY ARE IN HERE ON THE COUNTER WHERE YOU LEFT THEM" she yelled back from the kitchen. My mom, dad, brother, sister, and I have lived in this house since i was five. My best friend had lived next door to us before they moved a few weeks ago. I went to his house a lot so we figured out that all the house are the same inside just opposite. He had the room across from my window and so we used to go out at night and hang out, but like I said that was before he moved. new neighbors moved in yesterday so I haven't met them yet but I know they have a girl that's sixteen (a year younger than me) living there. I think my parents said that the new neighbors were all starting school today. So I should meet them then.

I turned around and looked at my room one last time to make sure I had everything. My room is the second biggest in the house. I have a king size bed all black, of course, and a walk-in closet filled with black clothes. My walls are a dark purple with a hint of black around the corners. I have my own bathroom and a black hp laptop.

I turned back around and started for the stairs, when a blind (but amazingly accurate) Iggy, who was fifteen, slapped me on the back saying "Dude, you ready yet, Nudge and I have been waiting for almost a year now"

"Yes, and it hasn't even been an hour since you got up"

"Whatever, just come on I want to meet the new girls"

"Fine" I said and went downstairs into the kitchen, where, eleven year old, Nudge was waiting.

* * *

K ya'll theres the first chap. hope ya'll like it again this is my first fanfict

R&R pwease????pwetty pwease?????

lol I wnt write another chap. tilll i get atleast 5 reveiws

ok to clear things up max and fang arent rly a yr apart theyre only like 3 months apart fang only noes maxs age and he already had his birthday like a month before so hes just sayin theyre a yr apart cus hes 17 and shes 16 i will say theyr birthdays later on in the story


	2. she looks familiar

hey guys thx for the awsum reviews and suggestions i was not expecting this chap. to be this short i will try to make them longer next times well, anyways onward to the story(lol ive always wanted to say tht lol i noe random nd crazii lol inoe)

* * *

chapter 2

MPOV

"Do you even know where we're going?" Ella asked. We were trying to get to school but I think someone *cough*mom*cough cough* gave me the wrong directions.

"Yes, I think I am. I'm following mom's directions, so I should be" It was early in the morning when we left so the sun is just now starting to rise. "I knew we should have waited for the neighbors to leave for school" I mumbled to myself. "Huh?" Angel asked from the backseat. "Nothing. Hey, Ella call mom and ask for the directions again" "Mkay, hey do think there will be any hot guys there?" I thought about our neighbor, I had heard that there was a guy about my age living there; _I wonder what he's like_ I thought.

I looked at Ella noticing that she has been watching me and hasn't said word in a few mins. "I don't know, just call mom"

"Ok, OK, fine." She was talking to mom on her Jonas brothers' cell phone when she started to giggle.

"What? Does she know where we are?"

Yea she said that the scho-HEY LOOK THERE IT IS!!!!!" she screamed.

That's when Gazzy and Angel looked up from whatever they were doing. I looked at the school expecting it to be big because it was k-12, but was surprised to see that it was small.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the far back of the lot. I started to get out when Angel grabbed my arm.

"Do we really have to go?" she looked so young and frightened right then.

"Hey, honey, it's OK. I'll be right down the hall if u need me and so will Ella and Gazzy. And we won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, sweetie, I promise"

"OK let's go then"

We had just gotten out of the car when I noticed everybody staring. "Hey, Ella didn't we learn when we were a kid that it was rude to stare?" "Yea I thought it was but apparently some people don't know that yet" We said loud enough for everybody to hear. They all started to go red as they started looking away.

FPOV

"Hey, Fang I think the new kids beat us here" Nudge said from the backseat of my sleek black mustang.

"And why do you think that?" I said looking around for a group of kids that look out of place. 'till I saw this beautiful girl that I have never saw here before, but yet it feels as though I have met her somewhere before. She had dirty blonde hair, wore baggy black pants, and the schools tight t-shirts but this one was gray instead of white like all the other girls wear, she walked with an attitude one that says don't mess with me I'm dangerous, but at the same time it said I'm harmless if you get on my good side.

She was walking with two other girls and one boy. One of the girls looked Iggy's age the other looked around eight and the boy look Nudge's age.

"Because I've never seen that car before" Nudge's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I parked in my usual place. I looked over to where she pointed at to see a black Porsche not far from where I parked.

I looked back over to were I saw that girl at but she was no longer there. I must find out who she is and why she looks so familiar.

* * *

ok....so....yea....totaly jus forgot what i was going to say lol

eww grosss dogs r disgustin well anywhooooo lol neva expected to get all mi reveiws in one nite lol so.... i stayed up till 10:30 tonite im tired nd im goin to bed lol

R&R pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease *starts to give you the puppy dog look* pwease R&R lol

oh nd by the way not writing more till i get 5 more reviews


	3. they meet

ok so well i culdnt slep and thn had an idea for this chapso i jus had to write it down and post it its still not as long as i hoped itd be but oh well lol not back to the story lol

* * *

chapter 3

MPOV

"Angel, if you need anything, you have my schedule and you know the time we all have the same lunch so we'll see each other then, okay?" I said to angel as I drop her off to class. "okay, I guess." "now, you be good and be nice" "Mkay. I love you bye" she said as she hugged me then turned and pouted her way into class.

"Gazzy same goes for you." Gazzy's class was just down the hall for Angel's so we decided to split here so Ella and I wouldn't be late for class. "That means no stink bombs, no exploding stuff, and definitely no setting stuff on fire."

"Yes, _mom_" he said with a glint of rebellion and an idea in his eyes.

"Do _not _call me that you know how I hate that!"

"Max _let's go_ the bell's about to ring and I still don't know where my class is." Ella said standing next to me getting into that impatient stance we all know to well.

"Fine, but remember what I said Gazzy"

"K, bye" then he turned and scurried off to find he room.

"Now _come on, NOW!!!!!!" _she said turning to leave me behind_._

_How can she walk that fast, it's impossible to _walk_ that fast, _I thought_, Oh, well might as well catch up. _I started to run to catch up when I bumped into some one, "Sorry" I look up at who I bumped in then all of a sudden I was gazing into his deep, deep, deep, dark brown eyes. The way he was looking at me it feels as though he can see right through me.

He's making me feel vulnerable, like he knows all my secrets, like he knows every thing about me. That's when I realized how close we were. Only about an inch apart. So close that I could smell him he had this tangy, sweet, and spicy scent all at once. On any on else it wouldn't work but him, for him it fit.

I stepped back a bit, and took a good look at him he was wearing all black. Black baggy skinny jeans, black shoes, black shirt with the schools logo –WHS–, and even long black _hair. _

He looks familiar though like I've met him long ago, but I don't now where. I don't like him. I don't like him _at all_. He's making me feel too weak like anything could happen but all I'd be able to do would be stand there doing nothing.

FPOV

We stood there watching each other. _God she's beautiful,_ I thought,_ she smells good to, _she smells sweet but at the same time bitter, but it works for her it makes her seem even more dangerous.

_Maybe I should say something_, I thought_, Oh god I did something wrong she looks pissed now._

"Move" she said after a minute. theres the attitude from her walk that I saw earlier. but what did I do. I pissed her off some how. "I said move" yep she's pissed but I didn't do anyth-_BAM. SHE HIT ME!!!!  
_

_"WTH, _was that for??!?!?!??!?!?" I screamed just as the bell rang.

"You didn't move" I caught a glimpse of pain and regret in her expression before she put on a serene mask.

"_MAX!!!!!!!" _I heard the running before I heard the voice. it came from behind me. I turned around and saw that same girl that was with…max was it(_I love her name it suits her)_...earlier.

"Ella what are you doing aren't you supposed to be in cla-"

"Yea well… I was…. on my way there…… when I look behind me….. To find you and you…. wasn't there so I've been….. Looking everywhere for you" Ella said still out of breathe from running.

"Well sorry I bumped into this _Idiot_ while trying to catch up to you and he didn't move when I asked him to, so I had to punch him."

"_IDOIOT!?!?!?!?!?!?_ WHO YOU CALLING IDIOT I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!!" god she was starting to piss me off.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT BECAUSE I SAY YOU'RE AN IDIOT NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE!!!!" she sounds extremely pissed now.

"Whatever" I said and stalked of to 1st period, English.

MPOV

"so what was that all about?" Ella was walking beside me to 1st period, apparently our 1st periods are across from each other.

"I don't know, I don't like him though. I don't like how he makes me feel" Ella and I always tell each other everything, so I had no choice but to tell her.

"Oh, well how does he make you feel?"

"What is this therapy?"

"No, but…oh well here's my class talk about this later okay?"

"Yea, Okay." now off to my 1st period, English.

* * *

kinda builds up suspense dont it lol its like 1:55 wereim at now nd i have to get up at 6:30 for skewl tomorow.....so.....yea....nite nite

R&R!!!!!pwease me gives you cookie if you do pweeeeaaasssssseeeee!!!!!!!!

*takes out chocolate cookie and starts to try nd bribe yo with it* its yuuummmyyy nd all you have to do is R&R lol

5 more reviews and ill write another chap.

k.....yea im out of it.........nite nite


	4. call me fang

hey ppl thx for the reviews and stuff sry the last tchap. wasn't what was expected but i had to have somethin to make them mad at each otherlol any on to thy story lol  


* * *

Chapter 4

FPOV

Ok so I ran into her outside of Nudge's class, on my way to home room, just a few minutes ago. _Why did she punch me? _I wondered to myself.

I heard the door open and someone walk in, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Hey, teach. What's up?" Heard _her_ say. That's when I looked up.

There she was, as beautiful as ever, acting as if nothing had just happened at all, but you can see in her stance stiffen when she looked back at me.

"Hi, you must be Maximu-" Mrs. Cox said before she was interrupted.

"Max, it's just Max" She said anger clear in her voice.

"Uh, right Max. Well, Max, I'm Mrs. Cox and I would like you to go take a seat over by Nick, the guy in the back, wearing black."

"Um, are you sure there isn't another empty seat somewhere else, him and I don't really get alo-"

"Yo, Max, nice to see you again! How you been?" I said before she had a chance to move away from me.

"Ugh fine." She mumbled as she started to make her way back here to sit down.

When she finally sat down I whispered, "Fang"

"Huh?"

"Fang, call me Fang" smiling to myself at her confused face.

MPOV

"Fang, call me Fang" he whispered with a smile playing on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

_God he looks hot like that, _I thought…Uh forget I said that. _And I love his smile_…..forget I said that too. God his smile is making my mind go blank.

_Wait what did he say again?_ Oh right he said to call him Fang.

I felt my face grow warm, as I whispered back "Uh, um, right, Fang, right." I stuttered as I tried to get my mind to think in complete sentence. _God I saying his name._

"So, Max, what was that scene in the hall about?" he said amusement in his voice. _I love how he says name… _I thought, _I wish he would say it more._

"What?" I whispered clearly not being able to think straight.

"I asked, what was that scene in the hall about?" he whispered a little louder laughter in his voice as he started smiling.

"Oh, I, um, I was, uh, I didn't, um, didn't like the way you looked at me." God I was bad liar. I hated to lie to him; it didn't feel right, felt like I had to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't tell him, I was not going to tell some guy I hardly know that I didn't like him because of the way he made me feel.

He turned away, smile gone, I think he believed me, for a second he looked sad and hurt, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. And he didn't try to talk to me for the rest of the period, but he would look at me every now and then out of the corner of his eyes, but look away when he noticed I was looking.

* * *

ok so....yea....theres tht chap more coming but i need 5 more reiews before i post it

R&R pwease

now i g2g my show (vampire diaries) is on


	5. thoughts

ok so i ddnt wait for those five reviews but i had gotten a few story alerts, fav author, and all tht awsumnest stuff so i jus decided to go ahead and post this i was planing on it being rly long because in my notebook it was a few pages so yea, i like started writin ths chap nd in first period, wrote nonstop, and finished in fifth period and i i write fast but then again i write semi big lol so...yea....back to the story  


* * *

Chapter 5

MPOV

I wonder why it made him sad when I said I didn't like him. Was he even sad or was or did I imag-

"Hey, Max, are you even listening to me?" Ella was sitting next to me. we shared second period together, so she was sitting beside me, talking about some guy named Iggy, from her first period.

"Huh, what, yea I am." I said trying to remember what she had said.

"Oh, really? Then what did I say?" She asked as the bell rang for third period.

"Uh, you said 'Hey, Max, are you even listening to me?'" quoting her voice perfectly.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now where's you thi-"

"Yo, Ella, what's up? Who's this?" a guy with strawberry blonde hair came up to is waving.

"Hey, Iggy, how'd you know I was here and was with some one your _blind,_ you couldn't know." She said surprise in her voice.

"I'm good like that, anyway who's this?" Iggy said waving a hand toward me.

"Wait, your _BLIND?!?!?!?!" _I almost shouted. I really should pay more attention.

He laughed "Yea, I thought were covered that already." he said between laughing.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't really paying attention, I kind of have a lot on my mind right now." _humph yea and that would be Fang on my mind, _I mentally laughed, _he really does have a nice smile and I love how he-……wait, wait, wait, why am I thinking about him anyway. I mean I don't even _like _him. _That's when I realized Ella was saying something.

"…Iggy our neighbor" I had caught the last bit of what she had said. From what it sounded like, Iggy was our neighbor, but then again I don't know I only heard the last part. I was starting to notice, as Ella and Iggy started talking about, i guess, families, I think, any way as I was saying I was starting to notice how Ella was walking and playing with her hair and leaning slightly toward him.

_Was that how I looked when I was near Fang earlier? I mean I think I did see a few people give me their best death glare when he called my name and when we started talking earl- god I'm thinking about him again!!! _Why he always seem to end up in my thoughts after every sentence.

"Well, I go to go my class is right here" Iggy said pulling from my thoughts.

"OMG!!! This is my class too. well, see you at lunch, Max, we're going to sit with Iggy and his brother and sister, 'Kay?"

"Yea, okay, see you" I said then stumbled off to third period before the bell rang.

FPOV

I wonder what she meant when she said 'I didn't like how you looked at me' earlier. I've been thinking about those words and her voice…..._god how I loved her voice and those eyes, those deep brown eyes……_ all first, second, and most third period.

I haven't seen Max since first period and kind of hoped she would be in third period with me and Iggy, but she wasn't her sister was though.

It was better to have her sister in here anyway, because I learned lot more about Max, then I would have from Max herself.

I learned that her and Ella, Angel, and Gazzy are her half siblings. That she loves food and music, she has two dogs Total, and Magnolia. Her favorite colors was light blue and black. She hates her dad for abusing her and Ella before Gazzy and Angel was born and for leaving them right before Gazzy was born. And that her birthday is three months after mine, so on November 8 she turns 17 which is in two months.

"Yo, Fang, what's up? You have been distracted all period." Iggy was 'looking'at me like he could read my mind.

"'m fine, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all" I said, and noticed that he wasn't going to drop it, so I said "It's ok, really, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." He looked like he wanted to continue but decided against it.

I felt eyes watching me and turned to see Ella staring at me. "So, Fang," she said after a minute, "What did you do to Max earlier?" she was starting to look worried.

"I don't know. I just bumped into her, and she punched me." I instinctively brought my hand to my nose. It hurt a little bit, but I think she held back some when she hit me, so she didn't break it or make it bleed, but I have the feeling I will have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Did she say why?" she said check her cell phone for something then looking back up at me.

"Well, I asked her in first period and she said that she hit me cause she didn't like the way I looked at her"

"Oh, that's not what she told me but I think I see why she said that." I think I heard her say, she said it too quietly for me to hear, more like she was saying it to herself.

_I wonder what she meant by that_. The bell rang just then pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Fang, Max is eating lunch with us and you need to apologize to her" Ella said as she started to stand up.

"Fine, coming" I said and followed them out. I'm not really the apologizing type but I will do anything to get on her good side.

* * *

Ok so not how i was expecting it to end but it was ok so ...lol yea mi mo came down a few mins ago nd saw me typin this so now she wants to read it along with some of my friendswho r already addicted to it lol

ok so i need a beta... reader... person... thing... lol llie i said first fan fict so im need as much as i can get and i need a few ideas i culd use for the next chap. pleeaassee help me out here give me some ideas for pranks and fights between fang and max so please help lol

R&R again dnt make me strt the begging again cus i will u noe i will

u will have seven days to live if u dnt R&R...mwhahahaha *cough**cough* bleh hair ball lol

i noe weirdness rite well nyway bye R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	6. youch

ok so im sitten at my moms laptop(she suck she didnt get me one but she got herself one same as a itouch) retypein this chap lol i wuld have post it last nite(cus i had it all typed nd everythin)but this stupid website wuldnt let me save,post, or do anythin cus there was to many pplz on it sooo yea sry didnt update this weekend was at mi daddys house and was holdin my lil 5 wk old baby sis(pic of her on mi profile) anyway nuff of me on to the story.....

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**MPOV  
**

"Hey, Angel, so how do you like your class,so far, make any friends?" i said as i got Angel for lunch.

"Yes!!!!!! It's soooo fun!!!!!! I love here!!!"She shouted.

"See, now didn't I say that you would like it here?"

"Yes, you did,now let's go I'm hungry."she said just as we reached the cafeteria. The whole school has lunch at the same time, so I wasn't surprised to see the whole school in here.

"MAX!!!!ANGEL!!!!WAIT UP!!!!"Gazzy yelled from somewhere behind us.

"MAX!!!!OVER HERE!!!!!"Ella yelled standing up and waving her hand to call us over.

We started toward her when someone backed into me. I looked to see who it was, she was short, with short brown hair, face covered in freckles, and looked to be about 16."Sorry" she said looking terrified.

"Get back here!No one spills food on me and gets away with it!"A girl, who looked about 17, with long red hair said.

"I...I'm sorry Lissa... I didn't mean... it was... it was an a-a-accident...I...I tripped...I'm sorry" she stuttered out.

"Oh, you better be sorry this is a _designer_ dress, you'll pay!!"She screeched, i took the time to look at her she was wearing black stelettos, with a retro off-shoulder dress, that looks like a walmart knock off, with uneven diagonal black and white stripes going down to a band of black that stopped mid-thigh, and had spaghetti smeared all over the front of her dress.

"Hey, _love _the new look,"I said to Lissa exaggerating the word love. I turned to the girl who bumped into me."Did you really just trip or did you do it on purpose? Because whatever you did it improved her look."

She gave me a small smile.

"Excuse me?!?!?! What did you just say!??!?!?!"Lissa screeched at me.

"Hey, I'm Max, and we're," I waved a hand toward Angel, Gazzy, and Ella, who had came over, with Fang and Iggy in tow, when she heard Lissa scream."new here." I said to the girl who I still didn't know her name.

"Hey, well, I'm Jamie. So how do you guys like it here so far?"She said in a country accent. She was still a little scared but looked to be calming down while we were talking.

"HEY!!!I'M TALKING HERE!!!!DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!YOU OWE ME A NEW DRESS!!!!!"Lissa just loves to screech doesn't she?

"She doesn't owe you anything, because from the looks of that dress it's a ten dollar knock-off at walmart. And this fight isn't worth ten bucks." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, no, you did not just say that. Come here you little(enter female dog name here)!"She screamed.

I looked at Ella, with a look of shock and disbelief, then the look changed to say to her, you better come hold me back before I beat her to a little pulp. I turned my death glare to Lissa, and saw her cringe back some. "I know you did not just call me that. I dare you, I dare you to call me that again." putting as much venom in my words as possible.

"Bi-" was all she got out before I punched her, using all my strength. I've felt noses break before, but not like this, I felt the blood before I felt the bones scrach my knuckles.

I was about to hit her again when someone grabbed my arm. I felt something shock me, right before the hand moved away. I turned to look to see who it was and saw Fang. He was standing there,wide eyed, mouth open, looking just as shocked as I was.

I looked back at Lissa, anger all gone now, to see her laying a few feet away from where I was, her eyes were closed,blood poured from her nose, and she wasn't moving, I had knocked her unconscious.

**FPOV**

"Max, calm down."I said as she turned to look at my ex-girlfriend, Lissa. I was still trying to figure out what I had felt when I had grabbed her arm to hold her back. I don't know what she had felt but from the look on her face, when she turned to look at me, she felt the same thing.

"I'm calm, Fang, I...I just... I don't know what just happened." she said her voice shaking. She turned to look at me and gave me a pleading look the said 'I'm scared, what just happened, help me'. I wanted to go to her, to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay, but I didn't, I should have, but didn't. After a minute of looking at me like that, her face changed, and she had on her poker face. "Ella, Angel, Gazzy, come on we're going home early today." She said then turned and started leaving.

"But Max,"Angel whined, just a step behind her,"I like it here. Why do we have to go home early? Can't we just stay for the rest of today and leave when everyone else does?"

She stopped and turned to Angel, dropping to her knees to be at eye level with Angel,"I'm sorry, honey, but we can't. I've done some thing's I shouldn't have, so we have to go home early today, but I promise we'll stay all day Monday, Okay?" she said in a younger voice to try and get Angel to understand.

"Okay, but you have to to stop and get me some cake batter ice cream on the way home, deal?"

"Deal, now let's go." she said and all four of them turned and left, just before Nudge and the principle came in.

"FANG!!!!IGGY!!!!!" I heard Nudge yelled as she came into the cafeteria and made her way over here."Fang, why is Gazzy leaving with those people? And why is everybody gath-OH MY GOSH!!!!!WHAT HAPPENED TO LISSA!!! Why is she laying on the ground? Did Gazzy do this, I mean his kind of cute but not that cute, more of a little brother kind of cute. Why does she have spaghetti all over her pretty dress? Why isn't she moving? Who put sauce on her fa-OH MY GOSH IT'S BLOOD!!!!!!" She screamed, wide eyed with horror, hand over her open mouth. _Dang if Max didn't hold back this time, i'm kind of glad she held back when she hit me._

I looked at Nudge who was staring at me expectantly. "Long story" I said not really wanting to replay this whole scene over again in my head.

"We've got time, it's lunch remember?" she said and started making her way over to our usual table.

**A little while later...**

"So thats what happened." I said. I had to tell Iggy and Nudge, both what had happened. Both of them laugh when I said Max was ignoring Lissa and When Max had knock Lissa out. They hated her, heck, everyone hates her. She was a slut. She had started flirting with me when she moved here, before I figured out that she was a slut, and we started going out but I broke up with her when I had found out she was cheating on me. She had won over the whole school when she moved, but now only a few people are 'friends' with her.

"She got what was coming to her" Iggy said smiling.

"Yea, so who was those people with Gazzy? Are they our neighbors? Why is your nose bruised? Who hit ymhmrmm." Iggy had covered her mouth to stop her talking. I love Nudge, I really do, but at time like this she just won't shut up.

"Okay, one question at a time, Nudge."Iggy laughed out, then moved his hand.

"Okay, sorry" she said while trying to fake a pout but it wasn't working to well.

"The people with Gazzy was Max, Angel, and Ella. Yes, they are our neighbors. My nose is bruised because Max had punched me before first period because I did something to tick her off. _Anything_ else?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the bell rang. "We'll continue this after school." she said then left.

"Oh goody a Nudge interrogation, by Nudge herself, I feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you should it's not very often you get one from Nudge herself...dude, I feel so sorry for you...this will be fun to watch see you after school." Iggy said then left.

* * *

ok so i already have the next 3 chaps written so i shuld be updating this soon lol

R&R pwe- oh wait forgot sumthin

i wanna take the time to say hey to my faveritist cuzin, singer654, lol read her stories there awsum(sry sissy havent read em yet,havnt had time lol but im bout to read em lol) but anyway theyr awsum read em *in demonic voice* _or else_...that was kinda crepy wasnt it scaed ya didnt i??no?? well, boo you!!!lol

ok sry just had to say that any way back to what i was sayin

R&R pwease


	7. thy prank

ok i wuld like to thank lovelyprincess125 for the awsum prank idea in this chap its rly gud now i just need a prank for fang to pull on max that would tick her off extremely bad lol...ok so people keep askin me when fax is comin lol there will be a more fax in the next few chapters not the next one but in chap 8 and so on... next chap is jus more of a filler so......yea....lol i promise the will be a kiss in the near future mabye even a makeout sesion but im still trin to work that out ppl..... i need ideas plz i have writers block for chap 10 lol... once again ty lovelyprincess125 for the idea nd ty every1 for ur reveiws lol

i feel i shuld do this idk y but everyone else does it so......lol.....

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any maximum ride story(cept this one lol) i am not some old bald guy(no offense to James Patterson) that always sits at his comp writin books, i am, however, some young 15 yr old girl, with semi long hair, who sits at her comp writin this story for those who would just love to read it.**

ok now that thats over and done with on to the story....lol

* * *

Chapter 7

MPOV

On the way home Ella started talking to Gazzy and Angel. One thing she said though had caught my attention "...Fang are our neighbors."

"WHAT!!!!!!" I screamed, slamming on the breaks right in front of our driveway.

"I said that 'Iggy, Nudge, and Fang are our neighbors.' Weren't you listening?" She said looking at me confused.

"That's what I thought you said, sorry I was not really paying attention." I looked over at the Fang's house. I don't think his parents are home, all the lights are out and it was quiet. I had caught a glimpse of the side of their house that faced my window, that's when I got an idea.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to be up in my room working on homework. Please don't bother me until I come out, okay?" I said suddenly as I got out of the car and ran up to my room, locked my door, and opened my window.

I looked through the window, straight into the house next door. They had left the window and blinds open so I could see straight into a dark, purple room.

I stood on my window seat, looking around to make sure no one was watching or could see I jumped across, landing in the dark, dark, purple room.

_God could it get any darker?_ I thought looking around everything was in black except the dark purple walls. i looked at the king size bed and wandered what ti would be like to lay in it. I saw that he had the same comforter as me. It was gray at the top fading into black with eagle wings black at the top fading into purple,mine was white fading into light blue with off white eagle wings with brown stripes and tan specks on the wings.

_God it smells good in here...it smells like Fang....he smells so good,_ thinking about that made me think of how close we was earlier today...._If i would have leaned in just a tad bit more we could have kis-..._God what am I thinking??? I don't like him, plus we just met, I don't know him..._but it feels as though i've known him my whole life.._. what am i thinking....I thought about his smile, his sexy, heart stopping, crooked smile. God I really have to stop thinking like that.

Why did I decide to do this again? I looked around some more, and found what I think is the closet and went in it.

I had found out that this room was just like mine. I had already turned on the light in the closet when I realized almost everything in here was black. _Yep this is definitely Fang's room. _I giggled.

I took out my paints and sharpies I had brought over my house and started painting colorful pictures on all of his clothes, and writing words on the back of his pants. one pair of pants I wrote, in bright pink sharpie, Feisty. And on one of his shirts I drew a pink and white pony, on another shirt I drew white fluffy wings with sparkles, on the back.

I wrote and drew on all his clothes except his pajamas, I think, and one shirt that i kept. That one shirt I had took to wear tonight, as a way to tell him it was me, and because I liked it. It had red and black angel wings on the back.

I then pulled the shirt on, put the clothes back, turned of the light, and jumped back into my room.

FPOV

When I got home, I saw Max sitting outside reading.

"Hey neighbor, what's up?" I said trying, and failing to hold back a smile. she had glanced up smiling, then gave a little shocked expression when she saw me and gave a little gasp but the second it was there it was gone, and just as quickly she smiled again. _God women are strange.... why was she shocked? _I started to turn those thoughts over in my head.

"Nothing" she said with a giggle._I love her giggle it's cute. I wonder why shes giggling though. _

She had been watching while i was trying to figure out the giggling thing, but now she got up and left, giggling the whole time.

* * *

ok so im really sry tht this chap was short but i promise it will be longer next chap......

ok bad news to those of you who like this story i have noticed that no body is rly reviewing this story and since only a few R&R i'm going to make nxt chap the last chap unless i get alot of reviews i will post the next chap tomorw thn wait a while for reviews....and yes fav author, fav story,story alerts, &author alerts will be added into the choice of weather or not to continue. if i dnt have enuff by the end of this wk thn nxt chap will totaly be the last. im sry im being mean to some ppl who like this stroy but i cnt help it i need reviews and there r alot of ppl reading but not reviewing

R&R pwease i rly dnt want to have to make nxt chap the last nd plus there will be a kiss in the nxt few chaps and i totally want to write it.

* * *


	8. thy response

ok so im on my moms laptop again, and soooo happy i've had the best day so i decided to spread the happinest...lol i think i spelted tht wrong but ohs wells.....anyways this wont be the last chappie...:-p hehe ok so this chap is more of a filler kinda but kinda not so.....i have a semi-surprise(idk if it is or not lol) for all of yall but yall will have to guess it course if i say it, i mite spoil the story but i mite tell yall nxt chap. if yall guess rite so..... yea lol.....

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any maximum ride story(cept this one lol) i am not some old bald guy(no offense to James Patterson) that always sits at his comp writin books, i am, however, some young 15 yr old girl, with semi long hair, who sits at her comp writin this story for those who would just love to read it. If you still think i own this story then you need major help....or glasses....or need to learn how to read....but of couse if you cant read then you wouldnt be readin this, so, ummm i guess thats kinda pointless**

i wuld like to mention nd thank my fav reviewers who have kept up with this story and have reviewed almost every chap. thx babiixilyx3, XxToXiC CrYsTaLxX, and every1 who has kept up with the story since the beginning i love yall (in tht none creepy kind of way lol) yall r the best

....ok so a lil chap fact im listenin to black bettey by bad company and follow me by uncle kracker while typin this....now on to the story

* * *

Chapter 8

MPOV

It was 8:30 o'clock and I still haven't heard a thing from Fang. _Maybe he hasn't seen them yet, or mabye he has but hasn't said or done anything._

I heard mom come home from work and walk in the front door. "Hey mom, what is for dinner?"

"I don't know, honey, what do you want?" She souunded tired, she was vet, that was always working late, but tonight she worked three hours laer than usual.

"PIZZA!!!!!!!!!" Gazzy, Ella, and Angel all yelled at once from the living room, where they were watching _HOUSE_ on tv.

"Ok, Ella, go order some pizza. Get four extra large pepperoni pizza with five orders of garlic cheese bread" She said in the middle of a yawn. We all were really big eaters and always had our own three-course-in-one meal, ever time we ate something.

"Long day?" I asked, a little worried, she was never like this unless she was getting sick.

"Yea, there was a horse having triplets, and dog that hadn't ate in two days because it didn't want to. And since I'm the only ve-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ right on time. _Now I know I sounded mean right then, but if you knew my mom once you got her started on work she wouldn't stop.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to go upstairs and check my email real quick. call me when the pizza's get here." I said then turned and ran upstairs to my open window.

When I looked into Fang's room, Fang was there. He was wearing his pajama pants but no shirt_, OMG he looked _good_....I didn't say that_. He was staring at he shirt that had the pony on it, in disbelief and he was also looking at some pairs of pants on his bed. I had takin a shower earlier so I was wearing my pajama pants and his shirt with my wet hair hanging around my face. "Hey what's up? Why did you scream? Didn't you like redecoration on your clothes?" I said with a laugh.

He looked up at me looking shocked then mad....I think he noticed the shirt but I'm not to sure, _"YOU!!!!!!" h_e hissed at me, and I laughed harder.

I saw two people walk in his room and start laughing then went to his closet and laughed harder. "Hey, I thought you might need more colors in your wardrobe."

FPOV (A few minutes before he found out)

"Yo, Ig., What's for dinner?" Now I know that this sounds crazy and all, seeing as he is blind, but if you ever met Iggy, you would realize that he is no normal blind kid, and if you have ever tasted his cooking you would understand why I asked him. He is the best cook and explosive maker (don't ask but kid loves his explosives) ever.

"Spaghetti,"He shouted back,"Had to make the night memorable, so it's going to be heaven spaghetti." he laughed. His specialty dinner is spaghetti. His extra non-forgetful specialty is heaven spaghetti.

"Nice Ig." I laughed my way upstairs. We were home alone again tonight. Our mom is a policewoman, that always worked 'till midnight. And our dad is away on "business". Nudge had been in her room, singing and dancing, since we got home, so I wasn't surprised when she opened the door, to ask me a question, all happy.

"Hey, Fang, What's for dinner?"she said a giggle in her voice.

"Heaven spaghetti; what are you so happy about?" her giggles were contagious, i started laughing again.

"Well, for one, Lissa was humiliated, for two, the neighbors are eating dinner with us tomorrow, and for three, my friend is staying the weekend because her parents are leaving for a second honeymoon." She said all to fast, giggling the whole time.

I stopped laughing, face suddenly serious."Say that again." I said trying to hide my smile.

"My friend is stay this weekend?" she said, curiousness showing on her face.

"No,before that."

"Lissa was humiliated?"

"No after that."I said getting agitated.

"The neighbors are eating dinner with us tomorrow?" she's wondering what's wrong.

"Yea,that. Okay well thanks for telling me. Dinner in an hour, see you." I said in a daze thinking about Max, and her beautiful smile that lite up her face, and her laugh that sounded like bells, her smell, and her brown hair with blond streaks, how it fell down to mid-back, how it shaped her beu-..What am I thinking I just met her. I realized I was standing there at Nudge's door like an idiot, so I walked of to my room took a minute long shower put on my pajama pants and went into my closet, turning on the light.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I saw bright pink, lime green, baby blue, girlie red, alot more girly colors, covering all of my clothes. I took some pants and shirts out and placed them on my bed and picked up a shirt. I heard Iggy and Nudge bang on the locked door to open up, asking what's wrong. I looked down at the shirt in my hands and saw the bright pink pony painted on it. Then I looked at a pair of pants that said _Feisty_ in bright pink.

"Hey what's up? Why did you scream? Didn't you like redecoration on your clothes?" I looked up and saw Max standing there at her open window, she laughed._ God how I love her laugh if only she knew how much_.

"_YOU!!!!!"_ I said shocked,I gave her my best death glare that would terrify most people, but only made her laugh harder. Then I saw my shirt that she was wearing, _God she looks so sexy in it_, i wonder if i can ever get that back.

"Hey, I thought you might need more colors in your wardrobe."

By now both Nudge and Iggy had gotten my door unlocked, and were now on the floor, in my closet, rolling around laughing ,while holding their stomachs. _Well it is kind of funny. But Max is soooo going to pay for what she did, and she is going to give that shirt back, it's one of my favorites._

"It's not funny!!" I yelled at Nudge and Iggy, then turned to Max, "You are going to _die_!" I growled at her.

She fell to the floor laughing when Angel and Gazzy ran in her room also falling to the floor, laughing so hard, when they saw the shirt in my hands.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long fun day._

* * *

ok so a random lil life fact never eat chips and spicy salsa while typing it dont work that well lol......that nd dont eat spicy salsa and sing or drink carbonated drinks.....IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!lol................

ok so any way like i said before i has had the bestestest day so i has decided to spread the hapinest to everyone elses lol

and the surprise thing i mentioned earlier well......**i wont post the nxt chappie till i get a few guesses** that way if the guess aint rite but i like the guess then i could use it in the story lol

ok so anyways R&R pwease....*gives bambi eyes*.....just hit the lil review button down there at the bottom, come on it wont bite(i think...cnt make any promises tht it wnt shock u though lol jk) lol comeon pwease R&R?????


	9. the kiss

ok so like i said in the summary that i updated i have major writers block....dontcha just hate tht.

ok so since only 1 person guessed on wut i was tlkin bout last chappie i wnt continue the story cus i dont have an idea for a rly gud prank for fang to pull on max so unless ppl give me ideas no more story. sry but i need ideas.

ok so i wasnt expecting this chap to be this short but oh well im sry now on to the story

* * *

Chapter 9

MPOV

I woke up to the bright sun shining on my face and the sound of birds singing in my window. I felt someone, with soft calloused hands, grab my hands and held them as warm, fuzzy, shocks shot up through my arm. - wait…WHAT?!?!?! _Didn't I close my blinds, curtains, and window last night? Why is somebody holding my hand? _WHO _is holding my hands- wait I know this feeling I felt it yesterday, didn't I?_

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty" _Fang _said in a singsong voice, just before he kissed me. I jerked back in surprise, as I felt shocks go through my body, and then I started to kiss back, _God he kisses good… I didn't say that_. Realizing what was I was doing and what was going on, I broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to stare into black ones that were an inch away.

"You look beautiful in your sleep." he said with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was sitting on the edge of my bed leaning over me. "WOAH" I went to push him off the bed, when I realized he was in his pajamas so I had touched his bare chest. _God he looks sexy right now, I wonder if he realizes what he's wearing I don't think he does, _He started to laugh,_ I love his laugh, his smile, his silky, black hair,…. wait what am I thinking? I just met him, I hardly know him, I hate him, I shouldn't be thinking about him._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!"_I shouted at him, and he laughed again.

He got up and now stood over my bed looking at me in amusement. "Angel let me in and told me to wake you up-"

"Well I don't think she meant for you to kiss me to wake me up!!"

"I didn't mean to… it's just…. I don't know… anyway, Angel told me to wake you up and tell you that all of you are eating breakfast with us because your mom left for work. Now hurry up, Iggy is cooking and there won't be any leftovers if you don't hurry." I starred at him, I've never heard him say this much in one breath, but oh we- wait Iggy's cooking?!?!?!? Isn't he _blind????_

I was about to ask Fang when I realized he left in the middle of me thinking. So I got up and went downstairs, still thinking about the kiss. _Why'd he do that? God he smells good._ I looked down at my clothes, suddenly self conscious. I was in my Scooby-doo pajama pants and his shirt. And I bet my hair is like a birds nest….Wait _why am I worried about that?_ I don't like Fang. So I shouldn't care about how I look around him. I gave a small shrug, and went next door.

FPOV

_Why did I kiss her? I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it, she just looked so cute, so peaceful, so innocent, with her hair splayed out around her like a halo, just so beautiful. What was I thinking, god I bet she hates me even more now, but why did she kiss me back?_ A million thoughts were going through my head as I ran to open the door.

When I opened my door she was standing there, looking as cute as ever, her hair was messy, but looked really cute as it fell like a waterfall over her shoulders. She was wearing Scooby-doo pajama pant, and my shirt. It looked sexy on her, it was big and baggy, but at the same time it was tight and clung in all the right places.

"Hey, so, um, what's for breakfast?" She said, looking around awkwardly. I realized I was staring, and quickly looked away.

"Um, Ig.'s making, um, Reese's pancakes." I stuttered, I felt her eyes on me again and turned to look at her. She's staring at my bare chest. I was still in my pajamas and forgot to put a shirt on. She looked away again, _did she just blush?_

"Iggy? I, uh, I thought he was, um, blind. And Reese's pancakes? What is that, and how do you make it?" She asked confused.

I smiled to myself and gave a small laugh, "He may be blind but he is the best cook ever. And they are pancakes that taste like Reese's peanut butter cups, made with pancakes, butter, peanut butter, and syrup."

"Oh, well, let's go eat then, where are Ella, Angel, and Gazzy?" She said looking around trying to avoid my eyes, and chest.

"In the kitchen, come on let's go." I said leaving,_ payback is coming._ This is going to fun.

* * *

ok so yea theres chap 9

like i said above no ideas no story k? cus u cnt work when u cant think.

im am rly tired now so nite nite R&R pwease?? nd IDEAS pwease?? dont make the story end cus this wuld be a suckky ending so ideas please??


	10. swimming? !

ok so i still have writers block and this chappie isnt the best but it continues the story lol

_**The next chappie isnt being posted till i get a beta and i am not searching for one so any1 who wants to beta leave a review saying so or pm me**_

on to the story

* * *

Chapter 10

MPOV

Okay so when I went next door, guess who opened the door. That's right Fang, and guess what he was wearing, black pajama pants and…..well that's all he was wearing still._ He looks like a Greek god…he's got an eight pack… god he's perfect….I didn't think any of that._ I realized we were staring at each other and quickly looked away, trying to make myself forget about how his lips felt on mine. _I want to kiss him… I want him to kiss me. _"Hey, so, um, what's for breakfast?" said trying to get my mind of him.

"Um, Ig.'s making, um, Reese's pancakes." he stuttered out looking away from me. I turned and looked at him again. Realizing where I was staring, I tried to tear my eyes away from his chest.

"Iggy? I, uh, I thought he was, um, blind. And Reese's pancakes? What is that, and how do you make it?" I stammered trying to form complete thoughts, and figure out what those where at the same time.

He smiled an amused, and gave a small laugh, "He may be blind but he is the best cook ever. And they are pancakes that taste like Reese's peanut butter cups, made with pancakes, butter, peanut butter, and syrup."

"Oh, well, let's go eat then, where are Ella, Angel, and Gazzy?" I said looking around trying to avoid his eyes and chest.

"In the kitchen, come on let's go." he said leaving, so I followed. "Go wait through there" he said pointing to door, "I have to go tell Iggy something." We were in the kitchen and so I started walking into the dinning room, I think, to find Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Jamie (why is she here?), and a girl that I didn't know, she had mocha colored skin and dark long curly brown hair up in a pony, all talking.

FPOV

"Yo, Iggy, if anyone asks, you asked me to go get something at the store, okay?" I said hoping he would. When I was in Max's room I had this good idea/prank. _She is going to be soooo ticked, but it's worth it._

"Kay, Why?" he said sounding curious. He was working on mixing the five bowls of homemade pancake mix together, while looking for something at the same time.

"Nothing, I just have something I have to go do, no deal." I turned leave, when he said, "Kay, then while you're at the 'store' get me four jars of peanut butter."

"Sure thing, see you." Great he'll cover for me; I knew I could count on him. I went up stairs put on what I wore yesterday, there is no way I'm wearing the clothes Max 'redecorated', and left to the store.

Fifteen minutes later

Ok so on my way to the store I ran into Lissa, who apparently did get her nose broken when Max punched her, and she said that she had to go to the store to so walked with me.

"Fang, are you listening?" I had been ignoring her the whole way to the store, and she looked ticked.

"What, oh sorry. What did you say?"

"I _asked_ why didn't you protect me from that new girl? You know what…never mind, forget it."

"Um, ok?" _I wonder why she asked me if she didn't even want to know. Man girl's are so we-_

"I mean can you believe that slut? She thinks she can just march right in and control everything. Who does she think she is? Acting like she's all that. Acting like the little-"

I stopped and turned to her. I made her stop in the middle of the sentence when I gave her a death glare, "I dare you to finish that sentence."

She looked away and stuttered, "I g-got to g-g-go, I'll s-see you l-later." she turned and ran for the door_. I swear if she would have finished that sentence then she'd have a broken nose for the rest of her life, I don't care who it is, nobody talks about my Max like that….my Max? When did she become mine? I just met her so she isn't mine….yet._

I got the peanut butter and left the store, turning on my iPod,

_I was doing just fine  
'Till you messed with my mind  
why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head  
I'm losing sleep over it  
I don't know how to be objective_

_Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you make me feel inside _

Distracted by KSM blasted through my headphones

_I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My heads in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
Get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted by you_

The song made me think of Max again, how soft her lips were against mine, how she looks in my shirt, how peaceful she looked in her sleep this morning, how her-

_you know I love you so  
you can lay down on my shoulder if you want to  
if you fall you wont fall far cause ill catch you  
and even when it rains ill be there just the same  
cause my whole life has changed since I met you._

My phone started ringing saying I got a text message

**Yo dude hurry up we're hungry**

**Iggy**

Now I know that Iggy is blind but he can text, I don't know how, but he can. _I'm going to have to do the prank tonight then._

**Fine I'm on my way.**

**Fang**

When I got home everybody was talking in the dinning room, so I had to drag Iggy into the kitchen.

"Dude, you're covering for me tonight, ok?"

"For what? Why?"

"You didn't let me do what I needed to do, so tonight you are going to distract _everyone_ for me, got it?"

"Fine but you owe me" He started searching for the peanut butter.

"To the left." I said knowing that he knew.

"Thanks now help me finish these and take them out there… Oh and Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going swimming after we eat."

"Okay"….wait – HUH?!?!? "You mean all of us?"

"Yea what did you think I meant?" he said with a laugh.

* * *

ok so ive been having a ruff time in my life latly so sry if the story isnt that gud...and i have adhd have never completed anything in my life so yall need to review to remind me k??

oh and the song for fangs ringtone was love/hate by Sequoyah Prep School

ok so a lil fact reeses pancakes are real and they...are...AWSUM!!!! cept the peanut butter and butter r on top of the pnacakes not inside them

_**and as i said above 'The next chappie isnt being posted till i get a beta and i am not searching for one so any1 who wants to beta leave a review saying so or pm me'**_

_**R&R pwease?? And i need beta so no beta no chappie, got it??  
**_


	11. max in a bikini

ok so id like to thank maggie230173 for being my beta ur the best lol....

ok so im at my daddys house rite now so i wont post but this once cus i wanna see my 7 wk old baby sis who i havnt seen in bout 2 wks lol k so yea lol id like to thank all the pplz who have gave me some ideas ima try to put some in the story lol but idk wut wuld work lol but i got some ideas now i dnt think i have writers block anymore but idk lol now on to thy story...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**MPOV**

We were sitting in the dinning room talking. Turns out that the girl I didn't know was Nudge, Fang and Iggy's adopted sister, and that Jamie had grown up with Nudge in an orphanage, so they have been best friends ever since.

"Yo Iggy, can I talk to you?" Fang had come in wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and was carrying bags, and looked ticked…_ 'Wow he looks hot when he's ticked, I wonder what happened and where he went… wait why isn't Iggy making breakfast? I'm hungry._

"Bout time you got back." Iggy said 'looking' at Fang. I noticed that Fang was watching me as he dragged Iggy out the door.

"So, Max, are you going swimming with us?" Angel turned toward me smiling.

"Um, sorry honey I can't I don't have a swimsuit." Her face fell, then perked back up when Nudge said, "I have one that is a bit big for me but it would fit you."

Angel gave me her bambi eyes. "Please Max? We haven't been swimming in forever, please?"

"Yeah, please Max? I bet you would look cute in a bikini, and I bet Fang would love it. He likes…" Nudge was saying but Jamie covered her mouth.

"Shhh he wouldn't want her to know," She whispered to Nudge.

"He should, it concerns her" Nudge whispered back.

"What concerns me?" I asked curious.

They jumped then turned to look at me. "Nothing," they said at the same time.

_Can't they just tell me? _I thought about Fang_, how his lips felt against mine, how his silky, long, black hair his face when he looks down at me. How his skin felt under my finger tips. How his endless, smooth, emotionless, dark brown eyes seem to look right through me and seem to know everything. How his smile… god his smile…oh how I love his smile…and his laugh how his smile and laugh make- what am I thinking? Ugh, why do I keep thinking about him? _I realized every one was giving me bambi eyes waiting for my answer.

"Ugh, Fi-"

"Breakfast is ready" I turned to see Fang and Iggy carrying many plates full of pancakes.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"So, Max, _are _you going swimming with us?" Ella asked. We were in the dinning room still and the guys had just left to change.

All throughout breakfast neither I nor Fang had talked much. He had sat next to me and everyone was off in there own conversation, Iggy talking about bombs and fire to Gazzy, Ella talking to Jamie about classes, and Angel talking to Nudge about our old houses. So we didn't talk much but I did keep catching Fang watching me from the corner of his eyes. We mostly just sat silent and ate which surprisingly the pancakes were delicious, and Fang was right everything disappeared after the first 10-20 minutes. I looked at Angel and Nudge who were still giving me bambi eyes.

"Ugh, Fine!" I gave in.

"YAY!!!! Now let's go change, I want to see how the bikini looks on you." I was shocked. That's about the least I've ever heard her say. She dragged me out the door and to her room.

**FPOV**

What is taking them so long? I mean it's been about ten fifteen minutes since they left to- HOLY (enter swear word of your choice here)!!!!!!

Max had just walked out in a bikini….a black bikini….Max, in a bikini…..Max……in a……bikini….wow.

"Fang, haven't you learned that it's impolite to stare?" Max said with a forced laugh.

I realized my mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it, "Well, if you weren't wearing _that_," I gestured toward the sexy bikini top and what looks like a sheet that was semi covering the bottoms she was in, "I wouldn't be."

"So what you're saying is that when you see a girl in a bikini top and a 'sarong' you have to stare?" she said with a smirk.

"Uh…no…it's just…I…uh…never….uh…seen you in a….um…uh…bikini." I stuttered, face flushing. _What's a sarong?_

"Well, I'd hope not. Then you'd be considered a stalker." She started to untie and take of the sheet thing to reveal a matching bikini bottoms. "Now move I'm going to jump in," she said as Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Jamie, came running out.

Nudge was wearing her sky blue bikini (what's up with girls and bikinis?), Ella was wearing a white bikini with some band on it, Jamie was wearing a pink bikini, and Angel was in a flower one piece.

"Hey Max….," Nudge gestured for Max to lean down as she stretched to whisper something in her ear. Then she giggled and Max blushed…_She looks so cute when she blushes. _A splash of water pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to see Max emerge from the water, reaching to pull me in.

**MPOV**

_Where are Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Jamie? They said they were right behind me. _I was wearing Nudge's new bikini, the top was black with a strip of white at the bottom and a split in the middle tied, with a bow, at the top to pull the top up and going around to be a thick band in the back and string straps to go around the neck. And the bottoms were black also, with lace around the top of my thigh and on my waist with what Nudge liked to call a 'sarong', which was basically a sheet, tied around my waist, to cover the bottoms some, it was white with semi strips._** (A/N I can't describe well so the picture is on my profile)**_ _How can girls wear this? I feel so exposed like I'm showing everything I got, I hate this._

I got to the pool and saw Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all waiting for us. Iggy was in plain blue swim trunks, Gazzy was in black swim trunks with flames on the side, and Fang…_God Fang looks good…_He was soaking wet, and wearing black (big shocker) swim trunks with two red stripes down each side. I noticed he was staring at me, mouth open, and quickly said, with a forced laugh, "Fang, haven't you learned that it's impolite to stare?"

He shut his mouth, "Well, if you weren't wearing _that_," he gestured to what I was wearing," I wouldn't be."

"So what you're saying is that when you see a girl in a bikini top and a 'sarong' you have to stare?" I said with a smirk.

"Uh…no…it's just…I…uh…never….uh…seen you in a….um…uh…bikini." he stuttered, face flushing.

"Well, I'd hope not. Then you'd be considered a stalker," I said as I started to untie and take off the 'sarong' thing so I can jump in the pool to swim. "Now move I'm going to jump in," I said as Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Jamie, came running out.

"Hey Max," Nudge said gesturing for me to lean down as she stretch to whisper in my ear, "I think Fang likes the bikini, he keeps staring at you." she giggled and I blushed. I ran and jumped in the pool, then reached and pulled Fang in.

* * *

oki so yea theres tht cappie im workin on chappie 12 now lol and in it (WARNING some spoilers for next chappie) I am using 1 of the ideas for a reveiwer.... fang is going to see some stuff, but ignore it, and fang is going to say and do some stuff he might regret lol

R&R pwease if u want this to continue thn R&R


	12. DON'T DIE ON ME!

lol kk so here the nxt chappie ummm from what my beta reader says u'll love the irony...lol shes funni thx again maggie230173 for betaing lol (betaings a funny word lol) sry rly hyper rite now....an from her reaction this chappie is awsum lol any way onward to thy story...lol....sryy again

* * *

Chapter 12

MPOV

"…Pink would good in my hair. It's my favorite color, well actually blue is, but pink is my second favorite. Maybe I should paint my room blue, like the sky during the day, with wings everywhere. OOH I love wings. Don't you love wings? It would be so awesome to have wings; you could fly where ever, when ever. It'd be so cool to be able to fly…" Nudge was talking non-stop, so I started to tune her out and turned to look at Fang. We were at the pool still and I got out thirty minutes ago, and was seriously thinking about getting back in.

I watched as everybody started a water fight. _God fang looks good wet._ I saw Angel lean up and whisper something in Fang's ear, he nodded, and she shouted to Gazzy to come here.

"…likes you. I don't know why I can't tell you though. I mean you should know but he doesn't want me to say…woops I just told you didn't I? Well, forget I said anything then. Anyway, did you know that Jamie and I had the same foster parents once, but had to go back to the orphanage because they started doing drugs…" She was talking faster now…_ I wonder who likes me._

"Hey Nudge, I'm going to get back in the pool, Kay?" I interrupted

"Kay I'm going to call Jamie, I forgot to ask for the homework before she let." She left and went into the house as I ran and jumped in the pool.

When I came up for air, I saw Fang grinning evilly and disappear underwater. "Hey Angel, what did you ask Fang earlier?" I asked looking around the water for him but couldn't find him.

She grinned, "You'll see." she said as I felt hands on my thighs and suddenly I was on Fang's shoulders. I screamed in surprise and he laughed.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" I shouted.

"But your so warm and cuddly…. We're playing chicken against Iggy and Ella and Gazzy and Angel, I'll put you down when you win." he said with a laugh.

"You're mean" I laughed out.

While we were playing I kept feeling shocks go through my body were Fang touched. _Is this ever going to stop?_

After the third try I finally beat them.

"I won, now put me down." I said kind of not wanting to get down.

"Hold on a sec." he said laughing evilly, a he go out of the pool, shifting me from his shoulders to his arms in on swift movement.

"Fang…what are you doing?" I said slowly, cautiously.

"Something…you'll see" he now stood beside the pool and I realized what he was about to do.

"FANG PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip.

"Okay." He said as he threw me into the pool, and the water hit me so hard me top came up. I heard shouting and then something hit my head, making everything go black.

FPOV

"FANG PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Max screamed trying to wiggle out of my grip.

I smiled, "Okay." I said and threw her in.

"CANOONBALL!!!!!" I turned to see Nudge running, jumping, and landing in the same spot Max landed in.

_OH NO!!!MAX!!!!!_ Nudge surfaced and swam over to us. _Where's Max? Why isn't she coming up for air? _I looked in the pool and saw her floating underwater, so I dived in for her.

When I got to her, her eyes were close, her mouth was open, and her top was up. I quickly pulled her top back down; I don't think she would want everyone to see her….her……b…b….well you know….anyway I quickly pulled her top down and pulled her out of the pool.

I laid her down on a flat beach chair…_oh god she isn't breathing!!!! _I put my head on her chest to hear her heart, which was barely beating_....OH GOD!!! NO!!!! Please tell me she isn't going to die!!!! Would CPR work? I'm going to try it._ I pushed on her chest a few times, tilted her head back, held her nose and breathed in her mouth, trying to ignore the tingling feeling. The whole time shouting, "MAX!! COME ON BREATHE!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!! MAX!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH OUT YOU, PLEASE MAX, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!" I felt tears go down my face as she started gasping for breathe and her eyes fluttered open.

"MAX!!!" everyone screamed as they went to hug her.

I stood back and let them, the whole time I was trying to get Max to breath, they were in the background crying and hoping she would be okay.

* * *

mkay so good??yes??no?? if your reviewing ill take that as a yes....ok so there was a little climax in the story the biigg climax is near the end of the next chappie

ok so i need names....middle names....for maxs middle name i cant choose one so i waant yall to name some then ill put up a poll of my fav 3 and yall can vote k?? please need it for the story or else this is the last chappie so _**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MIDDLE NAMES FOR MAX**_

anyway R&R pwease


	13. max crys?

ok so sorry it took so long to post this but parently not many people like this story cus there wasnt many voting for middle names

i want to thank my two betas for hlping correct this story thank you maggie230173 and arin blaire lol thx again lol

so yea this chappie might be a bit confuzzling (thts my word so dont take it lol jk) but the nxt chappie will explain everything

i have stopped the poll for mmiddle names since i culdnt wait any more nd so i used the one with the most votes....u'll see which one i used soon if u dont already noe

k so now ii would like to thank all the people who have kept up with the story and have reveiwed every chappie thank you and if it wasnt for ya'll i'd be forgetin all about this story lol

now on to the story!!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**MPOV**

"Max, I LOVE YOU, so _please_ don't die!" Fang shouted as his lips crashed against mine… _die? Why would I d- wait….WHAT?! FANG LOVES ME!?_

I opened my eyes and jerked my head back, as I started coughing out water.

"Max!" Everyone ran and squished me in a hug, while crying "Thank God", "Are you ok" or "It was my fault, I'm so sorry".

"What just happened?" I croaked in daze trying to sit up, when a hand shot out and pushed me back down.

"Max, don't try to sit up," Fang said as he stepped through everybody and sat beside me, "You almost drowned to death, what do you remember last?"

"I remember… you threw me in… and… and… that's all I can remember, what happened after that?"

"You were d-d-drowning be-because I-I accidentally h-h-hit you...I d-didn't mean to though…I'm-I'm so, so sorry, Max." Nudge was crying her eyes out as she said this, so I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, honey, it's ok. It's not your fault, I know you didn't mean to hit me, you didn't know," I said against her hair.

We sat like that for a couple of minutes, her sobs eventually turning into shudders.

She pulled back, "Thanks Max." She was sniffling and she wiped her nose. "I really am sorry."

"I know sweetie. Now why don't you and everyone else go make lunch while I stay here and try to wake up," I suggested. Everyone except Fang stood and left after a couple of seconds of indecision. Leaving me alone with Fang. He sat and watched me for a second then started to get up and leave but I grabbed his wrist. "Hey Fang, can I talk to you?"

He sat back down, face emotionless, "Yeah, what?"

"Thank you," I looked down remembering my top coming up when I hit the water and blushed when I noticed it was fixed, "for everything," I said turning away from him, both of us blushing brightly.

"I-I didn't see anything, I swear." he stuttered, I looked back at him suddenly remembering what he said earlier.

I decided to tease him a little bit. "Of course you didn't, because you love me so why would you?" His face flushed a deep red.

"You heard." he said after a couple of minutes.

_"__You want__ to kiss __me__... __You want__ to hug __me__... __You want__ to __love__ me__... __You want__ to s-_." I started saying in a sing-song voice before my words got cut off by a kiss.

I felt my heart skip a few beats as my breath quickened, before I knew it, I was kissing him back.

"Hey, Fang, Max, what do you…" Ella's words died off when she saw what we were doing, "I'll just leave the two of you alone now." She said, slowly, before she scurried off.

I broke the kiss by pushing Fang off me. Wait, how did he end up on top of me?

"What the (insert swear word of choice here) was that?!?!" I screamed at Fang, his face going red again. He looked at me, with an odd expression on his face. It was like a mix of love and concern.

"Well, look at that, Mr. Emotionless being all emotional." I joked, trying to cover up the feelings that were starting to grow inside of me. The warm gushy ones that I shouldn't be feeling for him. Fang sat back on his heels, hurt written across his face before he stood up and left me there.

**FPOV**

_What is up with her? She likes me one second, then hates me the next._ The thoughts flew through my head as I was walking down the hallway to my room.

It was Sunday night and the neighbors were over again, they have been here all day today, and yesterday, playing guitar hero or games like that. Ever since the drowning incident yesterday, Max hasn't talked to me. She even went out of her way to sit away from me at dinner last night by sitting between Nudge and Ella, who have been giving me the death glare all day. Everybody was outside because we were going swimming again. _I wonder if Max is going to swim… _

"Upstairs, down the hall, and to the left!" I heard Nudge yelled, as someone came running upstairs and down the hall I'm in, knocking me over.

"Oomph!" _God this person is heavy…what have they been eating, rocks?_

"I'm sorry," Max said as she struggled to get off of me. I rushed to help her.

When she stood and looked at me, I saw tears falling down her cheeks_…Why is she crying?_ I wondered. She froze when she noticed it was me. She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm, anchoring her to that spot. "Don't," I said. If she was crying, then she needed someone to talk to.

She turned to face me, taking a step closer, so now she was half of a foot away. I felt her hair, her soft silky hair, on my hand, and her breathe, her minty fresh breathe on my cheeks. I looked in her eyes, her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes, and realized she was analyzing my emotions, so I quickly put on my mask. I hoped she wouldn't leave, as I asked, "What's wrong? Why don't you like me? What did I do?"

She looked at my lips then back to my eyes, as if to say kiss me, please? "I don't know." She sounded like she was in a trance.

She looks so beautiful, so innocent, so scared, so….. I don't know…..it's hard to explain her expression, "Please, tell me what I did. I hate that you're ma-" I was cut off as she stretched up and kissed me. I stood shocked for a second then slowly, I started to kiss her back. She stretched her arms up around my neck, and pulled me into a deeper kiss. I put an arm around her waist, and a hand to the back of her neck.

"Max!" someone yelled for her, anger in his voice. She jumped but kept kissing me, moving her mouth in rhythm with mine as I felt something wet on my cheeks. _Is she crying, again? I wonder why…_

I heard someone stomp up the stairs and shout in a slurred voice, "Maximum Anya Ride!!!" She jerked back, breaking the incredibly long kiss to look at me, tears running down her face. Regret shone in her eyes, and all too quickly, she turned and ran down the hall. I stood there for a second surprised, then ran after her.

* * *

hmmmm i wonder whats gonna happen next, i dont know........oh wait yea i do lol....u'll see.....

ok so i was gonna end this story in the next 2-3 chappies but decide to be nice and add a lil twist to the story which will come later lol

i am currently in the process of trying to write the 18 chappie but i'm kinda stuck so....yea i have the others and i will be trying to post everyday

......my memory aint the best so R&R to remind me to update lol i check my email most everydays so plz R&R pwease?? me gives u cookies......k that aint workin, hmmm, i noe!!!!!............i'll make fang give u a kiss on the cheek (sorry but hes mine and max's so no kiss on the mouth for you but i'll go with on the cheek and max says it ok as long as u dont steal him from her lol) R&R and fang will either give u a kiss or will go shirtless in one of the next few chappies, hehe


	14. the plan

ok i gave in i was gona wait for my other beta but she is to busy at the moment so i decided to give her some space and update this when she betas it

ok lil chappie warning huge cliffie at the end i know i am being mean for not adding this chappie as fast as i hoped....so i'm sorry it took so long to update i would like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story ya'll are thy best luvvs ya'lls

on to thy story......

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**MPOV**

"Upstairs, down the hall, and to the left!" Nudge shouted as I made my way in side. I had saw my dad through a window looking for me, so I asked nudge where the bathroom was, got his attention, and ran upstairs. Every time we moved he'd look for me, beat me, and then my mom would find out and move us again.

The kids had no clue though, and I would like to keep it that way, I don't want them hurt. Last time I saw him he yelled at me not to leave him again, and that if I did he'd find us, hurt Angel, Gazzy, and Ella, and then kill me, but I thought we had lost him for good this time but I guess I was wrong. I turned and ran down a long dark hall, tears streaming down my face from being held back so long.

"Oomph!" I knocked over someone and was now lying on top of them.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly and struggled to get up, and hold back more tears. They helped me up. I looked to se who it was, and saw Fang. So I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm, holding me there.

"Don't." he said, and I turned to face him. I took a step forward, unconsciously. We stood so close. I could smell him, his tangy, sweet, and spicy scent. He was in a different pair of swim trunks. This one was white, with cool dragon, rose, and fire designs on it. And he had an Ed Hardy towel that he had dropped when I ran into him. I looked in his eyes and saw a lot of emotions. Emotions of love, passion, fear, and worry. He blinked and put on a mask trying to keep me from his emotions. "What's wrong? Why don't you like me? What did I do?" he asked, worry, and love in his voice.

I glance at his lips as he talked, wishing he would kiss me, and then looked back into his eyes, His dark, mysterious, velvety, gorgeous, dark, brown eyes. "I don't know." I said in a daze.

He was staring at me intently, trying to read my mind through my eyes. He started saying stuff, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked at his lips again, his soft, sweet, warm lips…_I want to kiss him…God why? Why do I like him… why do I like him so much…we just meet I shou- one kiss, just one kiss, I will allow myself one kiss…_I stretched up and kissed him in the middle of what he was saying.

He froze, and then slowly started to kiss back. I unconsciously moved my arms to wrap around his neck, holding his head to mine to pull him into a deeper kiss and he put an arm around my waist, and a hand to the back of my neck to hold me to him.

"MAX!!!!!!" Dad yelled, with an angry voice, and I jumped but continued kissing Fang. Silent tears rolled down my face.

"MAXIMUM ANYA RIDE!!!" Dad shouted, he was drunk again because he slurred what he just said, I jerked back, breaking the kiss. I looked at Fang, _Oh god why him? Of all people why did I have to fall in love with Fang? And why now? _I turnedand ran further down the hallway. I heard Fang start to run after me. _Why'd he have to follow?_

I turned on to another hallway and then turned into the second room. I saw Fang coming so I grabbed him, pulled him into the room, and closed the door.

"Max what are you doing? And why are we in my room?" he whispered, looking slightly confused.

"Shhh. I'll explain later. Now follow me I got a plan," I whispered back, dragging him to the window and opening it, "Now jump to my room and wait for me."

He did what I said as I turned and locked his bedroom door. I ran and jumped into my room, landing on Fang, who I had knocked down and was on top of him again.

"How many times are you going to knock me down in one night?" he said with a laugh as he helped me up.

"Well, if ya got out of my way both times then this wouldn't have happened." …_and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you (or at least I wouldn't have realized that I loved him) _I mentally added. He stopped laughing face serious.

"Are you going to explain?" He asked still waiting for my answer.

"Not yet…Now go get the kids, Iggy, and Ella and leave. I've got something to deal with." I said as I _tried_ to push him towards his backyard. (Keyword _tried _he was stronger than and almost as stubborn as I am so he only moved an inch when I pushed him.)

"I'm not going anywhere, until you explain." He said looking at me stubbornly.

I thought about it, and gave in, "Ugh fine…The person that was shouting was my dad. He tracks me down and hits me every time we move. My mom finds out and we move again." I felt tears threaten to start pouring from my eyes, "The kids don't know because I don't want them to get hurt. I never have fought back each time, because he said he'd hurt the others. But this time….this time it's different." I said in one breathe…_ So that's how Nudge does it…huh._

"Why is this time different?" he asked, voice slightly protective. We heard Fang's door beak open, so we ran into the hall, and down the stairs.

"Because there are more people I care for……..And a person I love. Now go get the kids and leave, and don't come back 'till I say," I said, holding back tears, pushing him to the backyard, and made my way to the front yard, remembering the song What if the storm ends by snow patrol, when I got out front.

**A/N here's the song lyrics to what she was singing in her mind while she got out front, look it up it's good, and skip if you don't want to know the song**

_What if the storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again  
The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planets last dance  
Just for a minute  
The silver-forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star  
That I will follow  
But now it's found us  
Like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run  
Just overwhelm me_

_What if the storm ends?  
At least that's nothing  
Except the memory  
A distant echo  
I won't pin down  
I've walked unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils  
I wanna see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living  
Painted in flames  
A peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me  
That strikes relentless_

_What if the storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again  
The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planets last dance  
Just for a minute  
The silver-forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star  
That I will follow  
But now it's found us  
Like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run  
Just overwhelm me_

_

* * *

_DUNN DUNN DUHHH!!!!!! really look up the song it fits perfectly for this chappie and the next....lol

ok ill hurry and type the next few chappies but i am currently at a standstill for the book, so meanwhile i am writing a completly new never before heard of new story it might suck idk it is a mix of romance, hurt/comfurt, mystery, possibly murder, vampires, witches, and creatures like that it has a nudge character in it and a Fang character and many others from different books...so after the 17 chappie i'll need ideas so i can continue this story...lol

R&R please *pushes half-naked Fang out of the closet to show everyone* if you love Fang and want him shirtless more often then R&R and if you are a guy reading this story R&R (i wanna noe how many guys actualy read this) and if you lovvve this story then R&R


	15. Jeb

ok so i was so tired when i posted the last chappie i forgot to say something..........100 REVIEWS!!!!! YAY!!!!!.....lol k so no that thats out of my system on to the story ....oh and o made this semi extra long cus i had been ending in cliff hangers and i wont be updating for a while probly....now you ccan go on to the story

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**FPOV**

"Because there are more people I care for……..And a person I love. Now go get the kids and leave, and don't come back 'till I say," Max said as he pushed me into the backyard and turning to go to the front. Leaving me standing there thinking many things at once, _who does she love? She is going to tell me later so I can hunt him down and kill him…wait where is all this anger and protectiveness coming from…wait where'd she go again? _I replayed what she said earlier in my head…._oh yeeaa….._I heard a distant scream and someone growling. _Wait WHAT?! Oh God NO!!!! she can't fight him alone, I won't let her, I love her and I can't lose her, I promise I'll protect her with my life. _I pulled out my iPhone and texted Ella

**Take Iggy and the kids, and get out of here. I'll explain later, but right now Max and I have someone to deal with.**

**Fang**

It took her a minute to text back but when she did, I was surprised:

**He back? Okay…. We'll leave right away; oh I'm borrowing your car…and Fang? I know you love her so please take care of my sister, if you don't then your dead, no matter how much she loves you, and I will hunt you down and kill you, myself, if she gets hurt.**

_She knows? I thought Max said she didn't….Oh well I have to go save Max._ I ran in the direction Max went, with the song What if the Storm Ends by Snow Patrol going through my mind. When I got out side I saw Max on her knees, clutching her stomach, with tears in her eyes, but it looks as though she doing her best to hold them back. And I saw a guy, Max's dad I guess, holding a bat. He was tall with short scraggy brown hair and green eyes. He had blood down his face, from his nose, scratches all on his face, and his shirt was torn and had blood dripping own to his blue jean pants.

"I told you, schlampe," _her dad knows German? _"Not to leave me. But you did, and look what happened!" He waved his hands around, gesturing to the torn up lawn, the water spraying out of the fountain, the porcelain everywhere, and grass pulled up in most places, "Stand up…..STAND UP SCHLAMPE!!!! Stand up and face the music you filthy, good for nothing, unworthy, ungrateful, ugly, little SCHLAMPE!!!!" he was marching toward her as he talked, his voice slowly rising. He now stood in front of her and pulled his hand back to slap her when I ran in front of her, arms out to protect her.

"Back off." I growled, with as much venom in my words as in my glare. He flinched back a few steps, with the stench of alcohol on his breathe, but stood his ground, face impassive.

"You don't scare me, who are you anyway?" he slurred, "Her ugly, ungrateful, little boyfriend? Well back off kid you don't have my permission to date her, besides she aint worth it, she' just a filthy, ugly, ungrateful, little whore who-" at that moment I hit him so hard in the nose that he flew back hitting the broken fountain behind him. I ran to him and sat on him hitting him so hard, and so fast, that I'm surprised he isn't dead yet.

"FANG!!!!!" I haven't realized until now that Max was beside me grabbing at my arm to pull me off. "Fang no, stop, you'll kill, him please, stop, please." she was in tears and was so scarred that it hurt. So I got off him and pulled her into my arms, laying her head on my chest as we slid to the ground.

**MPOV **

When I got outside, Jeb had just got out of Fang's house and strolled up to me. "Well, well, well, look who came to me, instead of me finding her." He was drunk again I can tell he slurred his words, and couldn't walk in a straight line to me.

"What do you want?" I was still holding back tears._ Fang you better be with the kids right now taking them away far away. God please don't follow me, I don't want you hurt, I love you too much, for you to be getting hurt over me._

"I came to take you back, take you home, to the lab." He said a smirk on his face. Before he left us, he would always take me and Ella to his work. He was a scientist and treated us like lab rats, trying new medicine and drugs on us and other kids there…._wait that's it. That's where I first saw Fang. We met each other but we never learned each others names. That's why he looked familiar. He saved me once from getting a shot of 'medicine' by beating the scientist's there._ But anyway our mom found out what happened every time we went, and made Jeb leave.

"Well, don't bother; you'll have to kill me before I'll ever go back to that place." I spit back at him and we both glared, but my glare made him flinch.

"I was expecting you'd say that so I came to do just that." He said and took a swung hitting, and breaking, my wrist. I heard a scream and realized it came from me. I looked up at his smiling face and hit him right in the nose harder then I had with Lissa two days ago, hearing the crack and snap and feeling the blood gushing out and bone scratching open the cuts from Lissas' nose. I hit him again harder this time and hit his eye.

I backed up some and snarled "Then you won't be alive to kill me-" He pushed me into the fountain breaking it and shattering it to pieces. I scratched his face and tore his shirt trying to pull him off me, but he only pushed harder jabbing a point of the broken fountain in my back, I turned, tearing my shirt an cutting my back, and clawed at his side tearing it open feeling the warm blood seep through my fingers as he took a peace of broken porcelain an stabbed my stomach make me fall to my knees grasping my stomach I heard him drop the sharp thing. And start walking toward me.

"I told you, schlampe, not to leave me. But you did, and look what happened!" He waved his hands around, gesturing to the torn up lawn, the water spraying out of the fountain, the porcelain everywhere, and grass pulled up in most places, "Stand up…..STAND UP SCHLAMPE!!!! Stand up and face the music you filthy, good for nothing, unworthy, ungrateful, ugly, little SCHLAMPE!!!!" Dad slurred, he was mad, he was even using the German word for bi***. I saw, from the corner of my eyes, him pull his hand back to slap me, when someone stepped up in front of me holding their arms out to protect me.

"Back off." Fang snarled, making even me flinch. Dad jerked back a few steps but held his ground. _God dad is so stupid!! I hate him!! I hate his guts; I hate what he did to me and Ella, and how he treated us. I wish he would just crawl off and die in a ditch somewhere. _

"You don't scare me, who are you anyway?" he slurred, "Her ugly, ungrateful, little boyfriend? Well back off kid you don't have my permission to date her, besides she aint worth it, she's just a filthy, ugly, ungrateful, little whore who-" He couldn't finish because at that time Fang pulled his fist back and punched him so hard that he flew back and hit the fountain, knocking him out. Fang turned and looked down at me with so much hate and love and anger in his expression then turned and ran to dad jumping out him and hitting his face simultaneously.

I slowly, painfully, got up, and without realizing what I was doing, I ran to Fang shouting "FANG!!!!! Fang no, stop, you'll kill him, please, stop, please." I was crying without my permission again by now, and was trying to pull him off dad. He looked up at me and slowly stood, pulling me into his arms and placing my head on his chest, holding me there as we slid to the ground, me in his lap, bawling my eyes out.

A few minutes passed and my tears turned into dry shudders. _He must think I'm a baby now, why am I crying so much? God he must hate me, because I am such a baby. _"I love you, Max." He whispered into my hair, so quietly I think he said it more to himself than to me.

"Fang?" _God I can't believe I'm bout to say this._

He jumped a little, "Yea?"

"I love you" I whispered, making him freeze.

He slowly took his two fingers, placing them under my chin, and raised it to make me face him. He smiled, "I love you too." he kissed my forehead letting me face go and placed his head on my hair again.

"And Fang?" I whispered again, feeling as though I could sleep for days.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying by my side, and for not leaving when I told you to leave."

He chuckled. "I know, baby, I know." he said, then I passed out for the second time this weekend.

* * *

ok so theres that chappie as i said at the begining i wont update for a while cause i got shool stuff and a story on fictionpress .com to update its clled Luna if ya wanna read it and the link is on my profile if ya wanna read lol

k so R&R and more shirtless Fangs will be in the near future lol


	16. And It Begins

Alright, Let me first just say that I am so sorry to all my readers out there. I know I've disappeared for quite some time. I have a horrible habit of doing that. I'm goin to try my best to write more I've been kind of out of the loop for a while now and I need to jump back in. Here's the next chapter. It's what I wrote a while back and just found so I'm posting i for now till I think of more. I hope you enjoy, and aren't too mad at me.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**MPOV**

I awoke to the feel of something heavy on my belly."wha-" I opened my eyes and looked down to see Fangs head rested in place of the heavy object. His face was towards me and he was sound asleep. He looks so beautiful and peaceful and calm when he's asleep. I looked over at my clock on my bedside table, it glowed 4:20 a.m.

_How long was I out?_ I heard Fang moan and felt him shift so I looked over at him and gasped.

He...was...perfect! His mouth was slightly open and his hair fell softly over his face.

I realized then that where he had had his hands at before, under his head, were now moved and one outstretched across my legs and the other... Well he was semi clenching the other which was on my...breast.

I screeched and pushed him and his hands off me making him fall to the floor in a thump and making my stomach scream in response, or was that me?

Fang jump to his feet the second he hit ground "What happened?! What's wrong?! Max!"

I realized why he started panicking and realized I was doubled over clenching at the pain. "I'm fine! Ok? No worry!" I straightened up and laid back down ignoring the shrieks of agony coming from my almost healed wound. _Almost?_

I looked up at fang "How long have I been out? What happened to Jeb? Where is everyone? Please tell me they're safe?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Max slow down. Take a breath, please" Fang sat down beside me and put a hand on the other side of me leaning on it.

I looked into his worried faced and got distracted by his lips once again. _Darn those lips of his! Darn them! Darn them to the deepest parts of heck! Oh wait no don't do that I'd miss them...grr I did not think that!_ I pulled myself from my thoughts and realized my surroundings.

My hand was on Fangs shirt, his face was shocked, his other hand was now propping itself beside my head, oh and he was only inches from my lips! Without thinking I leaned up and crushed our lips together and within seconds he was returning my kiss pulling me up to him.

My brain just went from my yahtas to crick, crick, crick..._darn Fang and his amazing abilities to blank my mind!_


End file.
